I Don't Sing
by Piagetheanon
Summary: The flock is bored so they have a little singing contest :D see how it turns out! ;
1. Popular?

_**I don't sing.**_

**The Flock was bored so Nudge decided to have a singing contest were Each flock member has to pick a song that describes the selves to everyone! :D Disclaimer: I don't own MR, JP does… Also; I don't own any songs in this fanfic! :D Nudge will be singing Popular, from wicked.**

Max POV

"Ok, so, who wants to go first?" Nudge asks. "Wait, I'll go first so that you all know what you're doing, because you can't sing a song that doesn't describe our, that's against the rules, so" - she is cut off by my hand over mouth

"Just sing." I say, just wanting to get it over with. She huffs to the middle of the living room of mom's house, and uses her hairbrush as a mic.

_Whenever I see some less fortunate than I,_

_And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?_

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed…_

_And when someone needs a makeover, I simply need to takeover!_

_I know, I know exactly what they need…_

_And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet ever faced,_

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! _

_Follow me lead and yes, indeed you will be…_

_POPULAR! You're gonna be Popular._

_I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys._

_Little ways to flirt and flounce. Ooh!_

_I show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair _

_And everything that really counts to be_

_Popular, I'll help you be popular._

_You'll hang with the right cohorts,_

_You'll be good at sports,_

_The proper slang you've got to know!_

_So let's start, cause you've got and awfully long way to go!_

Nudge sings. She isn't that bad, you know. The song DID describe her, you know. We clapped and she stepped down. She sits down on the floor and we wait. Who is going next? I sigh and get up. What will I sing?

**What should Max sing? Gimmie songs! I'm thinking an Avril Lavinge song… :D what do u think?**


	2. Smile D

**Max is singing Smile by Avril Lavinge. Who should go next? :L Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie! **

Chapter 2

Max POV

I climbed onto the table and grabbed the hair brush. I sucked in a gust of air and began.

**You know that I'm a crazy chick,**

**I do what I want when I feel like it.**

**All I wanna do is lose control [ole]**

**But you don't really give a sh*t **

**You go with it- go with it- go with it.**

**Cause your crazy rock 'n roll, [ole]**

**You said 'hey, what's your name?"**

**It took one look, and now I'm not the same.**

**Yeah, you said 'Hey' since that day, you stole my heart and you're the on to blame. **

**YEAH!**

**And that's why I smile, it's been a while.**

**Since every day and everything has felt this right**

**And now, you turn it all around**

**And suddenly your all I need**

**The reason why-y-y**

**I smile i-i-ile**

**Last night I blacked out I think.**

**What did you what did you put in my drink?**

**I remember making out and then (oh –oh)**

**I woke up with a new tattoo.**

**Your name was on me and my name was on you.**

**I would do it all over again.**

As I finished the song, Fang was smirking and clapping. Gazzy was covering his ears. Sorry about the cuss words buddy… I sit back down and we waited for someone else to go up.

**Hey guys I don't like putting the whole song cause I think it would bore you, so I shorten it. I also just don't like repeating what I already wrote… soooo R&R! :D who is going next?**


	3. Scary Teenagers :L

**Gazzy is next because I have the perfect song: D its Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. It had to be him because it was a boy song and he wasn't a teenager… so, and I could just imagine him singing it; D **

Chapter 3

Gazzy POV

What the heck it's been about 2 minutes and no one's gone up. So I will. I scramble onto the table and grab the brush. Here goes nothin'.

**They're gonna clean up your looks, **

**With all the lies in the books, **

**To make a citizen out of you.**

**Because they sleep with a gun,**

**And keep an eye on you, son.**

**So they can watch all the things that you do.**

**Because the drugs never work,**

**They're gonna give you a smirk,**

**Cause they got methods to keep you clean.**

**They're gonna rip up your heads,**

**Your aspirations to shreds,**

**Another cog in the murder machine.**

**They said all teenagers scare,**

**The living sh*t outta me.**

**They could care less,**

**As long as someone'll bleed.**

**So darken your clothes,**

**Or strike a violent pose,**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.**

**The boys and girls in the click,**

**The awful names that they stick.**

**You'll never fit in much, kid.**

**But if your troubled or hurt,**

**What you've got under your shirt**

**Will make them pay for the things that they did.**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed.**

**So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose,**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.**

As I finish. I look at Max, who is ready to kill me. Fang looked like he was thinking how true this song was. Iggy was clapping and so was Nudge. I bowed and hopped off, sitting next to Angel. She whispered to me that she was next.

"Ok".

**SUUUP I already know what song Angel will sing. So yea :D**


	4. Playing nice tickle fights

**Fang will sing 'Like a good boy' by Nigahiga x) enjoy!**

_**MAX POV**_

Fang leisurely walked up and took the brush from Gazzy. He swiftly climbed onto the table, and got his gangsta on. What he did next was totally unexpected. He sang:

**Playing nice tickle fight, WITH MY SISTER… **

We all stare, gaping. Was he serious? He stopped and laughed at our reactions.

"I'm kidding. I'm actually singing 'Remember the name' by fort minor." We sighed with relief. Him singing a song like the first one would have been mentally damaging. He started over and began:

**It takes 10% luck,**

** 20% skill,**

** 15% concentrated power of will.**

** 5% pleasure,**

** 50% pain,**

** And a 100% reason to remember the name!**

We decided that this song fit Fang much better. We kinda zoned out, because he was very good at singing, and it was a very… well… I guess PLEASANT sound. It seemed like the song was short and long at the same time. It was almost… HYMPOTIZING. Which is weird judging that Fang is Fang. He finishes and hops off the stage like nothing. Nudge jumps to her feet and half yells

"We could be rich! Fang even though you like, NEVER TALK that was incredible! I mean the song, and your gangsta was pretty cool! And it cussed, MAKING IT TOTALLY BETTER! I mean" I cut her off.

"IT CURSED?" I guess I wasn't paying attention. Iggy rolled his gray blank eyes. "Like, TWO times, Max," he paused, getting a mischievous look on him "Or were you to MEZMERIZED by Fangs angelic voice?" I blush and Iggy clasps his hands beside his face and makes a kissy face.

Whatever :( Fang was smirking at me and sat back down next to me. He grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly. I little smile came to my lips. Angel tapped my shoulder lightly and told me she would go next.

"Ok sweet pea" I smile.

**:D Tell me, readers: What do you live for? Leave creative and interesting answers in the review boxes!**

**(~xXR&RXx~)**

**FACT: Horses sleep standing up and only for about 4 hours! ;)**

**Chapters emoticon =3**


	5. Every cuss word we know?

**Angel's next! Ok, she is singing 'every cuss word we know'... (yea… idk either) I don't like Angel :) **

Angel waddled (kinda) to the table and tried jumping on, like the rest of us. But, alas, she was too dang short. So, Gazzy lifted her onto the stage. She was adorable, standing there, pigeon toed, holding the too big mic. The song she chose was kinda surprising. Scratch that. It was totally unpredictable.

**You guys, I'm not gonna type it so u need to look it up, sorry!) **

I stared at Angel, Gaping like the rest of the flock. WTF. She stopped the song because she was laughing too hard. Omigod. That was intense. Eventually Fang burst out laughing, along with Iggy. The rest of us didn't because we didn't know what to say or we were too busy gaping.

Angel pointed at us and repeated the chorus while pointing at a different flock member for each cuss word. I happened to be shit, tits, turd from a whore and Skank. I was steaming, and pissed off. But Fang happened to be Turd from a whore, too because she pointed at both of us when she said it. It shut Fang up real quick.

Now, since we were all pissed off, we totally sent her to her room, right? Wrong. She made us all think that it was ok. So, now we were clapping for her. Clapping and cheering. Angel smirked and bowed. Then she flipped us the bird (**no pun intended) **and hopped off the stage to sit next to Total.

"Total, are you gonna go?" I asked Smiling, and having fake proud feelings for Angel. I was gonna kill her. Scratch that, I was gonna torture her, send her to the school, take her back, torture some more, THEN I would brutally murder her. I think that covers it.

Total nervously shifts and said "I think not, I'm not much of a singer…"

"Ok, I guess that leaves us with Iggy left, huh" Iggy looks the other way, probably trying to get out of it. Sorry bub, You're not getting away with this one.

**Hey guys! Yea that was a short one… only because I didn't wanna type the song. But look up the song. It's not suitable around your parents, smaller siblings, pets, or even grandparents. Take that as a warning. Dang I love the song though ^.^ bai!**


	6. He's still a tough guy

**Iggy is gonna sing 'Shed a tear' by Nigahiga. X) Yeah. He seriously is. Because Iggy is just that awesome. ;)**

We all looked at Iggy's way, knowing he was blind and he couldn't see us. He still told us to stop staring. This should be good.

IGGY POV

I don't sing. AT ALL. The last time I sung, it made a bird fall from the air, no lie. I'll just do and easy song. *groan* an auto tuned song. Oh well. Maybe the flock will never make me sing ever again. Ok, NOW it's worth it. I hop up onto the stage and pick up the hairbrush. I also had stage fright. A blind person with stage fright? I can feel people watching me. I felt little beads of obnoxious sweat form on my forehead. I open my mouth, and a cracked note pops out.

_JUST DO IT! _My flustered mind screeches. I take a deep breath and start.

**"Here it comes, can't you see,**

** That we're tough guys and we have feelings.**

** Take my hand, Close your eyes. 'Cause with you right here,**

** I'm gonna shed a tear and CRY!**

** Don't be afraid to cry! You can still be a manly guy!**

** Just CRY! Don't be afraid to cry, let it free fall from your eyes!"**

I pause for the next verses, and hear Gazzy holding in laughter. I'm glad that he thinks this song is funny.

**"Wake up see a sunrise, let it free fall from your eyes.**

** Start my day and I read a sonnet, got-got a soft cheek with a tear on it!**

** Step out and the skys are clear. I'm a man and I have no fear.**

** I take a step and I land in crap (**The flock laughs)

** I let it all come out, no holding back!**

_**CHORUSSSSSSS**_

__**Baby we can go out on the first date, but you come and pick me half an hour late.**

** Girl I'm not gonna lie, that you almost made me cry, **

** But I'm a masculine guy and I'll be okay, yeah.**

** Your place, Toy story 3; the greatest all time kids movie.**

** But I forgot, Andy leaves Woody, and now the tears are comin' **

** Right back over me. **

_**CHORUSSSSSSSS**_

I end it after that chorus and listen to the flock… clap? I bow, still breathing hard and hop off the stage. I get a slap on the back from Fang, as I sit down… NOW WHAT?

MAX POV

We looked around at each other. I decided to break the silence by saying  
>"I don't approve of some of those songs"… Now everyone is looking at me.<p>

"Your one to talk, Max" Fang sasses. Well. Suddenly Erasers bardged into our house. I guess it's back to our old ways from here.


	7. Vote People!

**Heyy guys someone brought to my attention that it was a singing CONTEST. So who won? Ok, so imma have a vote. **

**If you think Fang won, put an 'F' in your review box or their name. It's the same for everyone else. ('M' Max, 'I' Iggy, 'A' Angel, 'G' Gazzy, 'N' Nudge, and 'X' for Total.) **

**Did Total sing? Idk… But VOTE! I'll announce the winners soon! There will be 1****st****, 2****nd****, 3****rd****, 4****th****, and then the losers ;P If no one votes, I will decide who wins, and their initials are 'S.C' … lol Santa Claus… no that's not it. **

**Ok you guys! It's up to you now! You can vote as much as you want! GOOOO! :D**


	8. LE WEINERZ!

**Ok guys! I have the flock with me, and they are ready for the winners of I Don't Sing! …SLAVE! SLAAAVE? **

**Lissa: Yes master dork?**

**Me: *sigh* Slave, you need to stop talking to yourself. GET ME THE RESULTS!**

***Lissa shuffles away* … HURRY UP! *brings them back***

**Me: AND THE WINNERS ARE… IGGY! With 7 VOTES! **_**( its disappointing, really. I thought more ppl wud vote ) **_**Iggy, u win… a microscope! And one of the REALLY expensive ones too! Have fun!**

**Iggy: OH BOY! I'll bet I can see the stars with this! OH WAIT I'M BLIND. *flips me off**

**Me: FANG! In SECOND place! With …3 votes v.v Fang, you win a cuddly Justin Beiber pillow . Have fun. *I toss Fang the pink pillow with Justin Bieber's picture taped on it.**

**Fang: OMIGAWD! NO WAY! *ahem* I mean, WTF am I supposed to do with this?**

**Me: ANGEL! In 3****rd**** PLACE! With … one … vote. This is depressing me. You won Hanna Montanna socks, so that every time you take a step, you can step on her. **

**Angel: This gift is exquisite. Thank you, Macey, I deeply love your donation.**

**Me: Do you always talk like that?**

**Angel: Reading people's minds helps with my education, Macey.**

**Me: okay…. Max, Nudge, and Gazzy. You guys are loserz, therefore you suck. Ass. You will now die. BY ROCKING OUT TO CODY SIMPSON'S SONG, ON MY MIND! (which will be played over and over until you accept your loser-ness)**

**Max: Gazzy? How quickly can you make a bomb out of nothing?**

**Gazzy: uhmmm, in 2 minutes. Why?**

**Nudge: OH EM GEE! WE WON!**

**Max: No, we didn't. SEE YA SUCKERS! *flips us off***

**Me: o.O you guys, are seriously crazy. Chacolate chip cookies, anyone? They were made my Jesus! :D**

**Fang: OOOOH! ME ME! I want one! *I hand him a cookie* OMNOMNOMNOMMM**

**ME (again): AND THAT IS ALL FOR…. I Don't Sing!**

**Iggy: LAMEST. ENDING. EVAR. **

**Me: :D high 5.**

***WE HIGH 5***

**Simon Cowell: WRONG! YOUR ALLL WRROOONNG! I'm the winner! I. ALWAYS. WIN.**

**Charlie Sheen: nope. I will charge you next time you say that. Cause I'm Duh, WINNING! :D**

**CHUCK NORRIS: YOU ALL LOSE. GAME OVER SUCKERZ.**

**Jigsaw: hey… that's my line.**

***Chuck Norris shoots lasers out of his eyes and kills Jigsaw** **

**Me: … CHUCK NORIS WINS! Eheheheh… o.o oh look, Gazzy's nothing bomb… I have a jet pack… so I was never here… :}D **

**Chuck Noris: that jet pack is mine, now.**

**Me: BUT-**

***hits me with a kitten**

**Me: *gives him the jet pack. ** whatches him fly away.**

**Iggy, Fang and Angel: …**

**Me: :}D I have wings too!**

**Fang: NO YOU DON'T!**

**ME: it's my story! I CAN DO ANYTHING! *punches Dylan's balls**

**Dylan: WHAT THE FU- *I slap him and yell "LANGAUGE!"**

**Me: lol BAI xD**


End file.
